Hello
by Katarinea
Summary: playground school bell rings again rainclouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing? hello...i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to...hello... if I smile and don't believe... T for death.
1. playground school bell rings again

**Hello**

Brown eyes flecked with amber blinked lazily at the person yelling at them. "Martin, you need to get off your damn lazy butt and work!" Diana ranted at her step-brother. "You do your homework during breakfast, _when _you do it, your room is always dirty, unless of course a _girl _is-" She paused in her rant to cough into her hand before continuing. "Coming over, then it's absolutely spotless!" She yelled, raising her voice to a pitch normally heard on rollercoasters.

Beginning to speak again, she started coughing into her hand again. She coughed and hacked for a minute before the boy in front of her got worried. "Di, you alright?"

"Yes, just-" hack, cough, "need a drink." Cough, cough, hack. The young man stood and let her sit where he had been.

"Be right back, Di!" He ran off, returning momentarily with a cup of water. He sat down beside her and lifted the cup to her lips gently, letting her drink. His arm went around her shoulders, holding her still so that she could drink. Her coughing slowed and then stopped. "That any better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled at him and he smiled back before realizing his arm was still around her shoulders. He snatched it away and scooted farther away from her.

She stood hesitantly. "I'm tired, need to go home." She informed him, walking away briskly. In the middle of a stride, she wavered and fell. Strong arms caught her.

"You sure you're alright? People that are alright don't fall like that when they're walking." The tall boy inquired, brow furrowing.

"Pretty sure." Diana replied, closing her eyes. His arms were so soft and strong...

"Well, you don't look alright to me." He said. "Therefore I am taking you home." Declared the boy, gathering her into his arms. She sighed, not protesting his decision, and snuggled into him.

He started walking towards their house. Well, not their house, just the house they shared with their parents. His mind wandered to other things while his feet carried he and his cargo towards their destination. _'She's soft. Kind of...fluffy. She smells like that flower patch she was reading in earlier. I wonder...' _ His thoughts were interrupted when Diana snuggled into his chest and murmured, "You smell nice."

A red flush suffused his cheeks. That was one of the few compliments he had ever gotten from her. Usually their talk included numerous insults flung back and forth. As he strode towards the house, he passed the elementary playground close by.

He jumped when the bell that signified getting let out and in rang. _'That's strange, it shouldn't be ringing this late...'_ Ah well. He turned into their driveway and hopped over the flower bed beside it, humming.

_playground school bell rings again_

M-M-M

. Go away. Oh yes, please do not forget to review. I know a lot more people are reading my stories than are reviewing them, so be a good person and review, because I like getting reviews and constructive criticism. Yes, this will be continued, and yes I know this is short. Martin Mystery belongs to Marathon and Hello is property of Evanescence. Now review and GIT.


	2. rainclouds come to play again

**Hello**

Martin laid a sleeping Diana on her bed. Standing from a stooping position, he looked down at her. She was prettiest in sleep. Her face was relaxed and a slight smile played across her face. She was not stressed with worrying about missions or homework, or angry with him about something. Leaving the room, he looked back at her and smiled softly.

After he left the room, the slight brunette coughed in her sleep. No one would notice the blood stains on the sheets until days later.

M-M-M

"Martin, Diana. Center calling!" Java said to them, hurrying them towards the fountain where a portal waited. They stepped through it and waited for Java to come through behind them.

"Jav?" Martin asked.

"Java not coming. Java got date!" The caveman beamed, whisking flowers out from behind his back and hurrying away from the portal. Martin and Diana blinked, processing this information and then wondering who would ask Java out, before deciding that was a subject better let lie.

They scanned themselves into the computer and were granted access. Strolling through the hubbub of the Center, Billy zoomed up beside them. "Hi guys! Where's Java?" The little green alien piped.

"Jav's got a date." Martin answered.

"Ooh, a date huh? I wonder who the lovely lady who asked him out is!" Billy buzzed excitedly. Both Martin and Diana rolled their eyes as they stepped into M.O.M's office.

"Hello agents." M.O.M spoke from behind her desk. "This one should be easy. Reports of paranormal activity in some old abandoned fairgrounds - mainly one of those creepy funhouses - in Nevada. I know where Java is, so I'm sending someone else with you. Martin, Diana, meet Jake." A male ghost floated through the floor and, well, floated beside M.O.M. "He's a ghost with telekinetic abilities. Billy, the gate."

Bily tapped his keyboard and brought up a portal. "See you!" Diana called back to M.O.M cheerily as they walked - and floated - through the portal.

M-M-M

"Everything here seems pretty normal." Diana said, poking an abandoned swim floatie. "Well, aside from various disturbing rodents." She added as a rat ran across her path.

"Yeah. But we need to check out that funhouse M.O.M mentioned." Martin muttered, stepping over a rather dirty and disgusting discarded cotton candy maker.

"Right on." Jake spoke for the first time in a surfer voice. "That there looks like it." He said, pointing to a house with a fanged clown on the front. H shivered as his faded red hair blew in the wind.

"And in we go..." Martin said, walking into the large, empty house.

The three stepped carefully through the house, Diana 'yeep'-ing whenever a rat would run across her path or when some long forgotten balloon would pop out at her. They reached a point where a frail railing just barely guarding the people walking on the thin path from falling into an abyss.

"Whoa, that's deep." Diana said, looking over the edge.

"No duh, Di-" Martin started. Diana started coughing. Hard. "Diana!"

She leaned against the railing, trying to stop. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and the coughing ceased for a moment. She stood shakily and smiled before her eyes widened and she lurched forward, hands curling over her stomach. She screeched and curled up into a ball, holding her stomach in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"DI!" Martin yelped, reaching for her as her eyes closed and her grip relaxed. She had passed out. Her body rested on the thin, frail railing...which gave way. Her limp form fell into the dark abyss, tears still streaming from her closed eyes.

"DDDIIIIIAAANNNAAAAAAAA!" Martin screamed, throwing himself halfway over the edge trying to reach her. Tears slipped from his eyes as he stretched his hand out towards the limply falling girl.

She disappeared into the darkness of the abyss. Martin heard a grunt come from Jake. Pulling himself up he glanced at him to find the ghost with his hands on his head and concentrating hard. Something caught Martin's attention from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head swiftly. It was...Diana?

She was floating up from the abyss, ghostly blue glow surrounding her. "...Diana?"

Jake spoke. "Oy'm using my telekinesis to pull 'er up outta there."

As Diana reached his level he sat up and pulled the limp girl into his arms. He stood and walked carefully down the stairs toward the exit. "Come on Jake, I don't care if there are other ghosts in here, we need to get back to the Center and make sure Diana's all right."

The exhausted ghost shrugged and floated after the suddenly serious blond boy.

M-M-M

Martin leaned his head against the glass of the med ward, watching as various people poked and prodded Diana. An intern tugged him away from the window and made him sit down. He alternated between pacing the small room and clicking his nails on each other. After what seemed to be days, yet was really only an hour at the most, Billy came to get him.

Martin followed the small green alien, wondering why Billy kept rubbing at his reddened eyes with a small green hand.

Coming to M.O.M's office, they entered. M.O.M turned from the window, looking down at the floor instead of at him. "Martin..." She started in a shuddering voice.

"What? Why did Diana pass out?" He asked. Silence met his inquiries. After a moment, he backed up a little bit. "Wh-why won't you say anything? It's Diana, isn't it? Something's wrong with her."

"Martin." M.O.M stopped his rant. "Diana's...Diana's dying."

M-M-M

"No..." Martin whispered. "No...you're lying! Diana's fine!" He yelled, turning and trying to run out of the room.

"I'm afraid not." M.O.M said, raising her head and looking him in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears trickling from the corners of them. "I wish I was lying..." She sighed and dabbed at her eyes with a soaked tissue. "Diana has caught some disease. It eats away at her from inside, killing her slowly and painfully. We don't know how long she's had it. The most we can do for her is give her sedatives and pain killers or put her to sleep. We have no cure."

"Come on, Martin." Billy finally spoke, in a trembly weeping whisper. "You..you need to go tell your parents." He opened up a portal. Martin walked through mechanically, in shock. As he walked towards home, rain clouds gathered and dropped rain heavily, as if they, too, mourned for Diana.

He passed by the playground, where the heavy rain caused the swings and balls to move about, like ghosts of yesterday played there.

_rainclouds come to play again_

M-M-M

**Neko kami:** Yes, there are. I am continuing, see?

**Stormy Dreamer: **I did XD

**Sakura Scout: **This is about Mar/Dia, but...meh. Thank you for the compliment!

**jyzelle:** Glad that you like it!

**starrydreamz: **It is.

**Daniellover: **Thank you!

**Silverwitch07: **I am, thank you! They are cute.

**abubi-chan: **I am, thank you.

**PrincessRock323: **I think it is obvious.

**Silverflare07: **It is a Mar/Di fic. Go ahead and post yours, I will not sue unless you steal all my stuffs. And...never mind.

**nekochan: **You make me blush. It is continued!

I am really happy! This got 129 hits! Thank you for your reviews and kind words. Please continue reviewing, peoples! Do not be afraid to criticize, I need it, because in my opinion I suck.


	3. she's not breathing

**Hello**

He curled up on his bed, face buried in one of Diana's many pink sweaters. "Why?" He choked out, tears wetting the sweater.

Long fingers clutched at the fluffy piece of clothing as he sobbed into the sweater. "No, no, no, why her? Why Di?"

"It's not fair..." He whispered later, when his tears had been spent.

M-M-M

"You can go in to see her now." The short doctor informed him, fussing out of Diana's room.

Martin stood quietly and walked through the door. Sitting in the chair beside her bed, he spoke in a low tone. "Hey."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Hey Mart."

He surveyed her from the chair beside her bed. She had always -at least since he had known her- been slender. Now she was thinner than was healthy. Her cheekbones protruded from her face, giving her a gaunt appearance.

A slight hand on his woke him out of his thoughts. "Well, are you going to stare at me all day or say something?"

"Wha-" He started to ask her something, but tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over and running down already tear-stained cheeks. Falling from the chair to his knees beside the bed, he sobbed into her side. "Why you, Diana? Why you?" A whisper left his lips, muffled by the cloth he sobbed into. Her pale hand touched his hair, stroking it.

"It's alright, Marti-" She started.

"No it's not damn alright! You're dying and I can't do a single fucking thing about it!" He growled, straightening and looking down into her eyes.

"Martin-" She was cut off again by him as his lips fell to hers. Her eyes shot wide open and she gasped as he pressed her into the low bed. As he kissed her, her eyes slipped closed and she kissed back. As their lips gently moved against each other, a swirl of feelings shot through Diana, paralyzing her. Her thin hands wound around his neck and one tangled itself in his short golden hair.

One of Martin's hands found it's way to her waist. The other held her head as he pulled her closer to him. He broke away to take a breath. Dragging in air, he captured her lips once more, crushing them. She moaned into his mouth as he took possession of her lips. Taking the moan as an advantage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Shuddering as he ravaged her mouth, she tried to pull him closer to her.

The hand on her waist traveled downwards, touching her hip before sliding back upwards. As his hand brushed over one of her breasts, she gasped and arched into him, making him moan. Her eyes crept open, hazed momentarily before clearing. She slid backwards, pushing him away. "No-no, Martin." She breathed, trying to catch her breath. He reached for her, only to have her scoot away. "We can't. I'm sick, I can't risk you getting sick as well."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He quipped, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his arms. She stiffened, thinking.

A hand, big and callused but still gentle, started stroking her hair, another wrapping gently around her waist. She relaxed into his grip, sighing and closing her eyes. After several minutes of silence, she spoke almost inaudibly. "Martin...I don't want to die."

"And I don't want you to die." He whispered back. "I am going to do everything I can to find a cure for you." He breathed into her ear, nuzzling her neck.

She shuddered under his touch. Tears slowly streaked her face. "Diana?" She turned and buried her head in his chest, sobbing into him.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" She cried in between sobs.

Martin held her tightly, murmuring to her.

She cried herself to sleep that night in his arms.

M-M-M

Martin opened one eye and blinked blearily. Where was he, why was it all white, and why was there something in his arms? He looked down and found a sleeping Diana in his arms. Then he remembered that he was down in the med wing of the Center.

"Oh good. You are awake." A voice, deep but pleasant said. He turned slightly and saw a dark-haired woman sitting in the chair beside the bed. She was in a nurse's uniform and had a...blood pack in her mouth?

"Uh..." The strange woman laughed and set aside the blood pack.

"I am Diana's personal nurse, Talia. And the reason for the blood pack is I am a vampire." She explained as she moved around the room, readying a needle and other things. At the word vampire, Martin almost shot out of the bed.

Aiming his U-Watch at her, he asked,"Why aren't you all ugly and gray?"

"Mr. Mystery, not all vampires are evil." Talia said, kneeling by Diana with a needle in hand. "And that is not a nice thing to ask a girl."

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Giving her painkillers. Or would you rather see her cry for hours on end in pain?" She queried, with a sarcastic tinge to her tone. Martin lowered his U-watch and let her inject Diana. "Alright. I will be back in about half an hour with food. Will you still be here or are you going to school?" She asked as she pulled her gloves off and put the bottle of painkiller away.

"I...I'll be at school." He answered her question quietly, turning and making his way from the room.

M-M-M

"Martin!" One of Diana's friends ran up to him. "Martin, where's Diana? She hasn't been in school in days." He choked on the apple he was eating.

"S-she won't be coming back." Was all he said, moving away from the other girl.

"But-"

"Ask the principal." He leaned against the lockers, pulling his books out. It was going to be a long day, with no Diana to nag at him.

_A Month Later_

"Hey Diana." Martin said, stretching and whispering into her ear. "Wakey-wakey." She moved in his arms as he shifted positions. He got up, laying her down gently and moving to the small microwave and refrigerator that had been moved into the room. Pouring a glass of milk, he squirted chocolate syrup into it. Stirring, he set it into the microwave. Returning to the bed, he started talking to the motionless girl.

Talia stood just outside the room, tears shining in her eyes and knuckles firmly pressed to her lips. She was shaking, watching Martin talk. Turning, she left to get M.O.M.

_has no one told you she's not breathing?_

m-m-m

Thank you all for your reviews, I do not feel up to answering them right now.


	4. hello i'm your mind

**Hello**

_Schuff._

_Schuff._

_Schuff._

He turned away from the sight of strange men throwing dirt onto her coffin.

Heh.

Her coffin.

Her grave.

He never thought he would say or think such words. Or at least until he was well past middle age. Feet resounding on the hard ground as he walked down the path, thoughts swam through his mind. _'Martin, do your homework. Martin, quit fooling around.'_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

_'Martin...Has no one told you she's not breathing?' _The nurse's shaky voice said over and over again in his head.

M-M-M

He sat on his bed, staring at the picture in his hands. Java had taken it one day about three months ago. He was grinning widely and holding onto Diana's legs, cotton candy cone in one hand. Diana was perched on his shoulders, one arm wrapped around the top of his head, smile splitting her face as she held up two fingers in the peace sign. Behind them was an amusement park.

_"Martin! Give me that!" Diana laughed, reaching for the cotton candy Martin held away from her._

_"No way, this is mine and you know it!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Give up!"_

_"No way!" She jumped at him, landing on his back. "GIMME!"_

_"Gack! Off! Off!" Martin screeched, stumbling around with Diana on his back grappling for the sweet confectionery._

_"Mine! Mine!" Diana laughed boisterously, reaching. "Eeek!" She squeaked as she nearly fell off Martin's shoulders._

_"Whoa!" Grabbing her legs, he pulled her onto his shoulders. "Watch it, will you?"_

_"Smile for camera!" Java called out, giving them a few seconds before snapping a picture._

He smiled bitterly as that day's events flooded into his mind.

_'Hey Martin, WHY are you not doing your homework?' _

"Diana?" He half rose from the bed, glancing about.

_'No, Billy. Who else? Stupid.'_

"You-you're here?"

_'...Duh.'_

"Yay!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.

_'Homework. Now.'_

"Aye aye captain!" He scuttled over to his desk and pulled out his math book and a few sheets of paper, setting to work on the problems set almost immediately.

_'Good boy._

_hello...i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to...hello..._

m-m-m

Most of the questions you guys had were answered with this. Reviews appreciated...and I know if you do not review, mwaha.

TOWO


	5. smile and don't believe

**Hello**

"Here you are sir!" Martin chirped, handing his homework to the teacher and skipping to his seat in the back row, right besides a vacant one with someone else's books on it.

"See? I told you I could!" He babbled to the empty seat. "Take that, Di!" He stuck his tongue out at air, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

_if I smile and don't believe_

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

I am sorry for taking so long to update this, life has been hectic and 'Hello' said 'hey, I will not let you write on me!' So yeah. I will try to have a more complete chapter up soon, I really will.

To answer some questions the reviewers have: The fourth chapter was not the last. This story will have a... fairly happy ending.

A few people were telling me 'have her come back, have her back'. This is my story, and I am telling it. So shush, please.

But life has been hectic lately, financial problems and school things and a 10,000 word story and low self-esteem. Being a cheerleader does not help too much either. So I will try harder to update sooner, alright? See you, comments appreciated and you can yell at me all you want.

And Airie-Chan, you cheered me up. Thanks! And that is the second time my wording has been complimented rather than just the story.


End file.
